Coming of Age
by Lodylodylody
Summary: Now in their mid-twenties, Alex and Harper enjoy a nice visit from Juliet (who is happily married to Justin). But little do they know that things are about to change...for all of them.


**Midnight.**

Harper screamed.

Certainly it wasn't the first time she'd ever screamed in terror...but this scream was different. Never before in her twenty-four years of life had there been such a note of anguish mixed with the fear.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

 **Five hours earlier.**

Harper and Alex were both wide-eyed as they stared at Juliet and tried to process what she'd said.

"A baby?" Alex finally spoke. "You and Justin are-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Juliet cut in, seeing the shock in her friend's faces. "We're not having a baby...anytime soon. What I meant was that we're looking into how we could have a baby...someday."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How? Um...you're two thousand years old and you've never had 'the talk' with your parents?" She paused and a smirk came to her face. "Though I can believe that Justin doesn't know. Oh, I'm never going let him hear the end of this."

"Alex!" Harper chided her best friend. "I think she means how they could have a baby with Juliet being a vampire." She turned to Juliet. "Is it possible? Do you need to use magic or something?"

"That's the idea," the blonde replied. "Justin is doing research." She smiled. "You know he loves research."

"Yes...his inner nerd is strong," Alex chuckled. "But if anyone can find the spell you need...it would be him."

"Oh, I'm writing that down," Juliet said with a laugh. "I'm totally telling Justin you said something nice about him."

"Don't you dare!"

Harper rolled her eyes as Alex protested to Juliet. No matter how old they all got, it seemed that the sibling rivalry between Alex and Justin would never end. But as amusing as that always was, Harper was more interested at the moment in Juliet's news.

"So, vampires usually don't have kids, right?" the redhead asked Juliet. "But you...your parents..."

"As far as I know, I'm one of a kind," the blonde responded. "There are a few other vampires out there who have souls. I've even met a couple of them. But I'm the only one I know who was ever a vampire baby and went through a vampire childhood."

"Wow," Alex said softly. "I never thought about that before. Oh my gosh...how many years were you in diapers?"

Juliet laughed. "No...no, it didn't work like that. Besides diapers hadn't been invented back then. From what I remember, even though I was a vampire I aged at a normal human rate until I was about thirteen...then everything began to slow down. It took me about twelve hundred years until I looked sixteen.

"But that's how old you looked when we met," Alex said. "And you look older now."

Indeed, while Juliet's appearance had not matured as noticeably as Alex's and Harper's had in the past eight years...she had changed...now appearing as a young woman of around twenty-one.

Juliet almost blushed. "Well...let me show you something." She went over to the kitchen sink and began washing her face...after a few moments, she was make-up free.

Once more, Harper and Alex stared at their friend with widened eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Alex said..

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with cosmetics," Juliet admitted. "Don't want anyone thinking your brother's a cradle robber."

"You still look sixteen," Harper added. "Well...maybe sixteen and a half."

The vampire nodded. "I think in about eight hundred more years I'll look nineteen."

"Well, put your face back on," Alex said as she shook off her surprise. "If we're going out we need you to look old enough to get into the clubs.

As the blonde began reapplying her make-up, Harper turned to Alex. "We're going out? Since when?"

"Since I have both my best girls with me," the sassy brunette answered. "I didn't know Juliet was going to drop by today...but now that she's here...you know...seize the day...carpee deeam."

"Carpe Diem," Harper corrected. "Though I'm impressed you were even close."

"All these years living with you, I suppose some education was bound to sneak into my brain. But come on...don't you want to go out?"

"I do," Harper answered. "But I'm exhausted. Work was rough today...and I have an early shift tomorrow."

Alex began to cajole her best friend but Juliet intervened.

"Harper, are you sure you don't want to come?" the vampire asked. "I'd really love to spend time with you both."

The redhead shared the sentiment...but regretfully repeated the fact that she need rest so she could get an early start tomorrow.

"Okay...but next time all three of us are hitting the town," Juliet said with a smile before turning to Alex. "Tonight it's just the two of us."

"Then let's do this. You want to go by cab or magic?"

The blonde gave her wizard friend an incredulous look. "You seriously have to ask?"

Alex made her magic wand appear with a thought. "And away we go."

"Have fun," Harper called out as her friend began to vanish. "And don't get arrested."

******'******

After a relaxing hot shower Harper was sitting on the couch enjoying a sinfully decadent bowl of ice cream. It was then she she noticed the sudden, subtle change in the air. A change that would have been imperceptible to almost any normal human...but Harper had lived with a wizard long enough to tell the signs of a teleportation spell. She turned her head to ask why Alex and Juliet had returned so soon...but surprise and shock robbed her of her words.

Surprise because it was not Alex and Juliet returning...but Justin.

And shock because of his appearance. The dark circles under his eyes...and the unmistakable worry and anxiety that seemed to radiate from his entire being.

"Where is Juliet?" he asked, his tone desperate.

"She's out with Alex," Harper answered as she rose from the couch and moved to Justin's side. "What's wrong?"

His gaze met hers and she saw the haunted look in his eyes.

"Everything."

******'******

"Oh, you are killing it in that," Juliet gushed as Alex turned in front of the changing room mirrors to view the dress she was currently wearing from another angle.

"Yeah...it actually does look good," Alex agreed with a frown.

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked.

"The idea was that we come here and waste the snooty saleslady's time," the young wizard replied. "I wasn't supposed to find something I'd actually like."

"You should have known that was a risk," Juliet said with mock seriousness as she approached Alex and took hold of her shoulders...as if to comfort her. "Especially for you."

"Especially for me?"

Juliet nodded before leaning closer and whispering into the brunette's ear. "Because you make anything look good."

******'******

Harper sat Justin down on the couch did her best to both comfort and question him at the same time.

"Just start at the beginning," she said. "Has something happened?"

Making an effort to gather himself, Justin spoke as calmly as he could. "I was...researching information on vampires."

"To see if you and Juliet could have kids?"

Justin gave her a surprised look.

"Juliet told us you were looking into that," she explained.

"Yes...that's right," he continued. "And I started to look into how Juliet could have been born. In all the records...there's no mention of any other vampire births. And there's barely any information on Juliet's birth...other than the fact that it happened."

"Couldn't you just ask Juliet's parent about it?" Harper asked.

"If I could find them. They've been off the radar for years now. Ever since a killing spree in the Netherlands that they're the top suspects for."

Harper shuddered. She'd hadn't had many encounters with Juliet's parents in the past...but every time she had, they'd been quite polite to her...even pleasant. So it was always unsettling to remember that unlike their daughter, they did not have souls...and were remorseless killers.

But that wasn't what was important at the moment. The real issue at hand was what had upset Justin.

"So as I kept looking for answers," he went on. "I realized Juliet's parents would have needed magic. And since no respectable wizard would work with vampires...it would have to have been a rogue warlock or witch. So I unsealed the forbidden magic records...and I...I found the answer."

From Justin's tone, Harper had to believe that finding that answer was not a good thing.

******'******

Despite her reputation, Alex did not always desire to be the center of attention. In truth, when it came to the spotlight at least, Alex was quite the contrarian. She'd only seek it out at times when it would be inappropriate...especially if she could steal it from some undeserving snob and make them feel awkward in the process.

However when it came to being recognized for her own merits, even in trivial matters, Alex could be downright shy.

So despite how much fun she was having, she was a little uncomfortable to realize that nearly every eye in the club was on her.

On her and Juliet actually...as the two of them were both looking quite impressive on the dance floor. So much so, that most of the other patrons were satisfied to simply stand back and watch the two gorgeous ladies. True...every so often some would-be Romeo would attempt to join them...only to be driven off by a fierce, predatory glare from Juliet or a dismissive but equally devastating sneer from Alex.

When the two young women finally decided to take a break, there was a smattering of applause which embarrassed Alex further...much to Juliet's delight.

"You are so adorable when you blush," the vampire told her friend as she took Alex's hand and led her toward the bar.

"I am...not adorable," the wizard said with a somewhat unsteady tone. This was not the first time tonight that she felt something...different about this particular girl's night out. Sure she was having fun with Juliet, nothing unusual there. But there had been so many little...comments, touches, moments,

 _No...I'm being ridiculous_ , Alex thought to herself. _Juliet is NOT flirting with me_.

"Alright beautiful," the vampire said as sat down at the bar. "Let me buy you a drink." She grinned and gave Alex a sly wink. "And don't worry, I'm not trying to get you drunk."

And there it was...another comment...another moment. Yet Alex wasn't sure if she was bothered by the fact that it wasn't her imagination.

Or if it was that fact that she was enjoying it as much as she was.

******'******

"It was a ritual," Justin explained. "They needed a ritual to enable Juliet's mother to be impregnated. And like many rituals, they needed a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Harper asked. "Like...they had to kill an animal or something?"

Justin looked into her eyes. "Harper, keep in mind what the point of the ritual was."

"To have a baby..." She trailed off as realization hit her. "No...they didn't...they sacrificed a baby?"

Justin shook his head, but his expression didn't bring Harper any comfort. His next words hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"They sacrificed thirteen babies."

Harper felt sick. Thus Justin's next words hit her even harder.

"And that's not the worst part."

******'******

Alex had needed to get out of the club. She needed air...and to be away from the crowd. Of course, with magic at her command it was a simple matter to get both instantaneously. One wave of her wand and she and Juliet found themselves in a nice quiet spot in Central Park.

"Ah, now I have you all to myself," Juliet commented with a knowing grin.

"Um...okay...could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" the vampire replied with exaggerated innocence.

Alex took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but you've been hitting on me all night."

The innocence fled from Juliet's expression but her grin remained. "Glad you noticed."

"Why are you doing this?" A hint of anger crept into the wizard's tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" The vampire moved closer to Alex. "Don't you know how desirable you are?"

Alex became even more uncomfortable...all the moreso because she felt her body responding to the beautiful blonde who had no problem invading her personal space.

"You're with my brother!" she all but shouted.

"Yes...and?" She gave Alex an almost condescending look.

"And? AND?! There doesn't need to be an 'and'!"

"Hey, hey...calm down," Juliet said in a gentler tone. "I'm not trying to freak you out."

"That's too bad because you're doing a great job of it."

"Alex, I want you to think about something. You know how old I am."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Juliet sighed, "We should have had this conversation before...that's my fault." She moved back from the wizard in an attempt to put her at ease. "I have lived in times and places where monogamy was completely unknown. I have seen pretty much every type of relationship that's ever existed...and taken part in just about all of them."

"But Justin-" Alex started.

"Is well aware of my history," Juliet interrupted. "Do you think I'd be with him without being honest?"

"Are you telling me Justin is fine with you cheating on him?"

"It's not cheating if he has no problem with it."

Alex was too shocked to reply.

******'******

"Harper, did you ever wonder why two evil vampires would want to have a baby...with a soul?"

The redhead shook her head. "That never did make any sense."

"It was only a side effect. For life to be created, it needs a soul. But once it has been created...the soul can leave. Which is what Juliet's parents intended. They wanted her to be as evil as they are."

"But it went wrong?" Harper guessed. "And that's why Juliet is good."

"The part that went wrong," Justin said softly. "Was Juliet's aging. The soul was to fade away as she matured. As far as I can tell, the plan was for Juliet to age to adulthood at a normal human rate...and then her soul would vanish. But that didn't happen...she spent centuries as a teenager instead...soul intact."

"Wait!" Harper said in alarm. "Does that mean Juliet is going to lose her soul and turn evil?" Now she could understand why Justin was so upset.

Once more Justin shook his head...and once more Harper took no comfort from that fact. For again, it was merely the prelude to even worse news.

"If my calculations are right," Justin said quietly. "She already lost her soul a week ago,"

******'******

"No...Juliet...this is wrong," Alex managed to say between gasps.

"It doesn't feel wrong," Juliet replied lustfully before grabbing a handful of the brunette's hair and pulling, playfully but forcefully, to gain easier access to Alex's neck. She licked the flesh slowly before kissing it.

Alex's response was somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

Juliet's hands had already slipped underneath the wizard's top and were about to make short work of her bra when Alex finally regained enough presence of mind to push her away.

"STOP!" she yelled, still breathing heavily. "Look...even if Justin has no problem with this...I do!"

The vampire wore a hurt expression. "Don't you want me?"

"Wha...I...no. Uh...besides...I'm straight."

Juliet's hurt expression vanished and she let out a laugh...almost a giggle.

"What?"

"Straight, huh?"

"I am!" Alex protested.

"Okay...let's change the subject. First, I apologize for coming on to you. I should have been more considerate to your feelings."

"Um...thanks."

"And while I'm being considerate, let me make sure that you have no problem with me taking Harper out for some nice alone time...just me and her."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HARPER!" The angry words were out of Alex's mouth before she was even aware she was shouting.

"So jealous," Juliet laughed again. "Honestly, do you know how many years I've been wondering when the two of you were going to stop lying to yourselves?"

The wizard tried to cut in, but Juliet silenced her with another laugh.

"You are a lot of things, Alex. But you are not straight,"

Alex couldn't think of a response. She finally just took out her wand and got ready to transport herself home...but Juliet moved with inhuman speed to grab her hand.

"You are a beautiful, feisty, and very much not straight young woman," Juliet said as she pressed her body against Alex's. "And you are also the person I want more than anyone else on this planet right now."

"Juliet-" But the vampire put her finger to Alex's mouth to hush her

"You are all these things, Alex...I know this," the vampire went on. "And there's one more thing I think you are...but don't know for sure...not yet at least."

"What's that?"

The blonde bared her fangs as she smiled. "Delicious!"

******'******

"I have to find Juliet," Justin said. "Make sure she doesn't do anything before I can figure out how to get her soul back."

"She...She wouldn't hurt Alex...would she?"

"She could do anything," Justin fretted. "Lie...steal...kill."

As upset as he was...the sight of Harper's stricken expression got through to Justin.

"No...don't worry Harper," he said. "Juliet is dangerous...but Alex has her full wizard powers. She can protect herself."

"Are you sure?"

Justin hugged the redhead who was a much a part of his family as any of his siblings. "Alex will be fine."

Harper took what comfort she could in Justin's arms. But the feeling of security sadly vanished when her eyes fell upon the clock on the living room wall and she noted the time.

Justin felt her stiffen in his arms and knew something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

She pointed out the time. Neither of them had realized how long they'd been talking. It was nearly a quarter to twelve.

"Alex isn't back yet!" Harper exclaimed in a panic.

Before Justin could respond...an unsteady knocking at the apartment door startled them both. They opened it to see Alex...pale...her clothes torn...and holding a bloody scrap of cloth to her neck.

"Dropped my key," she said weakly before collapsing in the hallway.

Justin scooped her up and carried her inside to the couch. Both he and Harper fretted as they removed the cloth from Alex's hand and looked to her neck to confirm the obvious. Alex had been bitten.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harper cried as she reached for Alex's neck to try and check her pulse. It was at that moment that the brunette came to and weakly slapped the hand away.

"Ugh...my neck has been touched enough already tonight," she said as she struggled to sit up. "I'll be fine."

"Juliet did this?" Justin asked sorrowfully...though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah...took me by surprise." Alex shook her head. "She was full of surprises tonight."

"We should take you to the hospital," Harper said.

"No way!" Alex said forcefully...her strength apparently returning. "I've been through enough tonight." She then softened her tone and took hold of Harper's hand, squeezing it gently. "Really. I'm fine."

"Alex, if anything had happened to you," Justin began...but his sister cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm here."

Both Justin and Harper took a moment to let some relief wash over them.

"What about Juliet?" Justin finally asked. "Did you...did you have to..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Harper gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to Alex. "Did you kill her, Alex?"

The young wizard shook her head. "She took me by surprise. Sort of like this."

With uncanny speed Alex's fist shot out to strike Justin squarely on the jaw. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"ALEX!" Harper cried out in alarm.

The brunette turned to her best friend...a hungry look in her eyes. "Like I said, I didn't kill Juliet." She smiled to reveal some very new and very sharp fangs. "She killed me."

"No...no!" Harper cried out.

"Oh don't be mad," a voice sounded from behind Harper. She whirled to see Juliet. "I mean, yes I did kill her, but it wasn't so bad. She liked it...in the end."

Harper backed away from the blonde as fast as she could...only to end up held firmly in Alex's now inhumanly strong grip. "It's true...I did like it."

"I don't think she believes us, Alex." Juliet's smile grew wider. "Why don't you show her?"

"That sounds like a great idea," the newly turned vampire replied. She began to nuzzle the redhead's neck and then took a moment to whisper in her ear.

"You're going to be delicious!"

Harper screamed.

 **The End?** _  
_

 _ **author's note:**_ _A little tale I wrote for SilverTurtle's birthday last month and finally got around to posting it. As for the question mark at the end...a little dare to SilverTurtle to try and get our heroes out of the mess they're in. (I actually have several ways I could save everyone...or have them all die horribly...but I know you would all rather be left in suspense). :)  
_


End file.
